dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
INFINITE
Archivo:Infiniteze.jpg Infinite *'Nombre': INFINITE (인피니트) *'¿Por que Infinite?:-' *'Núm. de miembros:' 7 chicos *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial': Metal Gold Pearl *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por que Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. *'Agencia:' WOOLLIM EntertainmentArchivo:Infinitezemem.jpg '''Los miembros son '''SungJong, L, SungKyu, SungYeol, Hoya, WooHyun y DongWoo. *Kim Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista principal) *Nam Woo Hyun (Vocalista Principal) *L (Vocalista, Imagen del grupo) *Jang Dong Woo (Rapero principal/2do bailarin principal) *Hoya (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín principal) *Lee Seong Yeol (Sub-vocal) *Lee Sung Jong (Sub-vocal, Maknae) Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Álbums Mini Álbums '' ''Singles Repackage Ost 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles Premios Programas de TV *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - DongWoo) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (SungGyu, DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (WooHyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (SungGyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS "Star King" (WooHyun) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (WooHyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (WooHyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (WooHyun and SungYeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (DongWoo, SungYeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet "Infinite! You are my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (DongWoo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (WooHyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (SungGyu, WooHyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (SungGyu, WooHyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Curiosidades *Actualmente viven en el mismo edificio que A Pink. *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun *Ganaron su primer premio el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 con su cancion "Be mine". *Su cancion She's back era originalmente para SHINee pero como la cancion no iba con el concepto del album Lucifer, fue cedida a Infinite *En marzo 2012 fueron elegidos como la imagen de "GALAXY PLAYER" de Samsung. *Son modelos para la coleccion de uniformes Elite verano 2012 a lado de IU. *Realizaron una parodia de Shut up! Flower Boy Band (dorama en el que aparece L) en su mas reciente concierto "Second Invasion Evolution" el 01 de Abril 2012 *Su concierto "Second Invasion Evolution" el 01 de Abril del 2012 fue el primer y único, hasta ahora, concierto en la historia del Kpop que se ha transmitido por internet en vivo a todo el mundo. *En el Showcasse "the mission", Sunggyu Confeso de que éra la primera vez que él viajaba en un helicoptero y que tenía miedo. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | DongWoo | *Twitter Oficial | HoYa | *Twitter Oficial | L | *Twitter Oficial | SungYeol | *Twitter Oficial | WooHyun | *Twitter Oficial | SungKyo | *Twitter Oficial | SungJong | Galería De Fotos 2qi7ozl.jpg 2z5n3oo.jpg 93bc46e2ded19108_09.jpg 29456_134624819880988_133641009979369_402339_2653088_n.jpg 39604e83dc5cbdcf_infinite_ceci_sept2010_1.jpg infinaite.jpg Infinitei.jpg 34192_137431029602143_137428416269071_353941_5034921_n.jpg Infinite+ab5ca89ed87d7bb4f471b8c3c6dce9.png eyry.PNG tfi7i.PNG `ñ9p.PNG i.PNG 20110104_infinite_01.jpg 20110116_infinite_03.jpg 20110128163854_002025.jpg 20110128163854_002003.jpg infinite-1.PNG 648rg.PNG 34h.PNG nfinit13.PNG 20110227_infinite.jpg 113785ab7bfbd52b_infinite_evolution.jpg 3f708e4be8e1af09_10.png B1ab5b4aff3ed2c0_08.png F41a77f5a3fac98b_09.png 20110307_infinite_01.jpg 156693_166473413392016_113797755326249_325520_1374224_n.jpg 206579_196740233698667_113797755326249_498150_5081160_n.jpg 207344_196615537044470_113797755326249_497609_3590945_n.jpg 207575_195755237130500_113797755326249_491588_7035528_n.jpg 20110906_infinite_ediq_1.jpg 310230_257090034330353_113797755326249_754822_2072397438_n.jpg 307047_259359327436757_113797755326249_762591_967627355_n.jpg 291774_270252713014085_113797755326249_796481_2138609241_n.jpg 297038_270252756347414_113797755326249_796482_321365640_n.jpg 025.jpg Infinie cute.jpg 010112_2011-MBC-Gayo-Daejaejun_Infinite-150x150.jpg 383028_313764998662856_113797755326249_925801_1356655308_n.jpg infinite 2012.png 111.ty.jpg tumblr_lxmt9rEKme1qat6suo1_500.png 420766_354953584543997_113797755326249_1033672_605703217_n.jpg 535323_394198687286153_113797755326249_1134409_1298575991_n.jpg|Infinitize j7xlzk.png 550542_394836323889056_113797755326249_1135748_1215124113_n.jpg Videografia 'Videografia coreana' thumb|left|300px|♫INFINITE►Come Back Againthumb|right|300px|She's Backthumb|right|300px|♫INFINITE►Nothing's Over thumb|left|300px|♫INFINITE►BTD (Before The Dawn) thumb|left|300px|♫INFINITE►Be Mine thumb|right|300px|♫INFINITE►Paradise thumb|left|300px|♫INFINITE►Latelythumb|right|300px|♫INFINITE►The Chaser thumb|300px|left|♫INFINITE►The Chaser (Dance Ver.) 'Videografia japonesa' thumb|294px|left|BTD thumb|300px|right|♫INFINITE►BE MINE japanese version Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment